Enough
by balletlover
Summary: The first few bars of the song were strangely familiar to him so he stopped to listen further. The song was once such a strange one and although it had no lyrics, it used to be one of her favorite songs by the Weird Sisters. Two people, one song. DM/HG


**Hey there!**

**This was done out of boredom in class and continued at 2am when I couldn't get to sleep so my apologies in advanced for any mistakes.**

**As usual, I don't own HP  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lonely - adjective - affected with, characterized by, or causing a depressing feeling of being alone; lonesome.<br>Taken from dictionary . com  
><em>

* * *

><p>Draco continued fiddling with the dials of the radio in his room looking for a station that wasn't playing anything by the Weird Sisters at the moment. Eventually he settled on one. He didn't know what song was playing but as long as it wasn't by the Weird Sisters it was fine.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was driving to her parents' house while listening to the radio. She had found a way to get her car's radio to pick up stations from the wizarding world. Currently something by a band called Crumple Horned Snorkaks was just ending.<p>

* * *

><p>He lay back against his headboard, fully intent on reading the letter he found on his desk that morning. Just as he was opening the envelope a new song started playing. The first few bars of the song were strangely familiar to him so he stopped to listen further.<p>

* * *

><p>She was a few blocks away from her parents' house when a familiar tune started playing. The song was once such a strange one and although it had no lyrics, it used to be one of her favorite songs by the Weird Sisters.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco groaned in frustration as he realized why the song was so familiar. It was a song by the Weird Sisters and although he wasn't in the mood to listen to it there was something else that kept him from turning the knob to find another station. There was something significant about this song, he just couldn't place it.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't bring herself to change radio stations now that she had already heard part of the song. It was the first time in over a year that she listened to the song. She avoided it as much as possible but now that it was actually playing she couldn't change it. Perhaps that wasn't the best idea, after all, she was driving.<p>

* * *

><p>As the song continued to play he realized why it was so significant. "Hermione" he breathed. It was the song that played during the first ministry ball they attended as a couple, the first time he admitted he loved her.<p>

* * *

><p>She could picture that night perfectly. They laughed at that time as the title of the song was Lonely. The irony made her slightly nauseous as she recalled it. She told herself she shouldn't be feeling this way since she was the one who ended things between them. His face when she told him that was something that would be forever imprinted in her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>He wanted to throw something. There was nothing wrong with the two of them, so why did she end it? Where did they go wrong? Perhaps she didn't love him quite as much as she seemed to. They were better off this way. Love couldn't always be enough. They were just too different. He found the nearest vase and threw it against the wall. The crash was not as loud as he hoped but quite satisfying just the same, at least it muffled the radio for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>Lonely. What makes a song lonely? Lonely as an adjective to describe a person would be the depressing feeling of being alone but how could the song reflect that if it wasn't sad or remotely depressing. The song, she concluded, was meant for her. It wasn't the tune that made it depressing, it was the memories attached, the memories it conjured in her mind bringing her back to the drawn out goodbye making her wonder what he was doing right now.<p>

* * *

><p>Just like the newly smashed vase, their love was gone; at least that was what he tried to tell himself. For many months he had tried convincing himself and he was starting to believe it but that song brought it all back. He wasn't over her.<p>

* * *

><p>I only she wasn't stupid enough to let him go. It was her fault. If only she hadn't wasted so much time trying to forget everything. She was just glad the song finally knocked some sense into her.<p>

* * *

><p>As he bent down to pick up the shards of glass now lying on the expensive carpeting his wand fell out of his pocket. Ignoring it he picked up a piece of the vase which cut the palm of his hand. Cursing he quickly dropped it and reached for his wand on the floor to heal his hand. Stupid song, he thought. Just as he was finally moving on he had to hear it. Even the title mocked him. Lonely. Reminding him of that night when they laughed at it's irony. Imagine if she was listening to this song too. Would she be affected by it at all? Or would it be just another song on the radio?<p>

* * *

><p>She turned down the road just a block away from her parents house but instead of continuing to drive she parked where she was. She happened to be in front of an empty lot. After staring at it for a few seconds she realized it was he same lot Draco once brought to on a picnic date. Today was definitely not her day, first the song, now this. Everything seemed to be reminding her of her past relationship and her head had to keep reminding her that it was she who broke up with him not the other way around. She had her mind set on forgetting everything entirely when the last bit of "chorus" started playing.<p>

* * *

><p>He repaired the vase only to look scornfully at it. He picked it up once more and threw it at the opposite wall. It landed on a shelf with a drawer he hadn't opened in a long time. Trying to open the drawer he found that it was locked and not by magic either. Remembering where he put the key he opened a box beneath his bed only to remember why he stopped opening the drawer in he first place; it contained an old photograph of her from their Hogwarts days which he had stolen from Colin Creevey. He couldn't be himself to look at it nor to destroy it. Merlin, what had become of him. Just as he made up his mind to destroy it for the sake of his sanity the "chorus" of the song started again and he remembered exactly what had happened during that part of the song that night of the ball: he had kissed her, right there, in front of everyone else at the ministry including her friends and his own who hadn't known they were dating until that point.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione started the engine once again but instead of driving to her parent's hose like she originally planed, she made a U-turn and drove in the opposite direction, toward his house. He moved out of the manor, much to his parent's displeasure, and into a large house near Luna. She hoped he was home at the moment. It was time to fix their relationship or at least completely get over him once and for all. Thankfully his house wasn't far. She had about 5 blocks to go when the chorus repeated for the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>When the song ended, Draco wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to pick up the radio and smash it for reminding him of everything while another part of him wanted to go out and find her. He decided to do both. He picked up the radio and threw it at the wall, casting a good reducto on it for good measure. As he was about to leave he heard a knock on his door. Perfect, someone else to ruin my evening even more, he thought. He reached for the handle of the door when he heard humming from the other side. It was the same song he had just listened to but the voice... The voice was what stopped him. It was her.<p>

* * *

><p>She stood nervously on his doorstep humming the song she just heard. Maybe he wasn't home. It was taking an awfully long time for him to answer the door. Perhaps he knew it was her and didn't want to see her. She turned around just as the door opened and she was grabbed by the waist. He spun her around and kissed her soundly on the lips. They poured everything into the kiss, apologies and what was never said for over a year, things only listening to that song on the radio made them both realize. As they broke the kiss they both thought the same thing. Maybe love was indeed enough.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I do realize that there are a lot of line breaks but that's how I intended for it to be.<strong>

**Feedback please! Though I already know that there are a lot of grammar/punctuation mistakes here and there.**

**Thanks for reading :D  
><strong>


End file.
